Valter
Valter (ヴァルター Vu~arutā, translated Walter in the Japanese version) is a boss chracter from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Also known as the Moonstone, is the third strongest general in Grado's Imperial army, both in the past and the present. Story and Personality Valter is a sadistic Wyvern Knight who wields his Lance with unsurpassed skill and strength. During his past career as a Grado general with Duessel and Glen, Emperor Vigarde fired him for slaughtering innocents, and he was replaced by Selena - but when the Emperor "changed" from the powers of the Dark Stone, Lyon ordered that Valter be reinstated as one of Grado's Six Generals. Valter was also present during the siege of Castle Renais, in which he and 4 Wyvern Rider sentries were patrolling the area, when he had spotted Eirika and Seth escaping from the castle. He then proceed to attack Seth, giving him a strong wound in his arm. Seth and Eirika then ran to the Renais-Frelia border area, where Valter said to his sentries to let them go, and in his words: "More time to savor the hunt... and the kill." In Chapter 5x, he places his aide Tirado at command of Castle Renvall. Much later (seen only in Eirika's route), he duels with General Glen the Sunstone for opposing him and allowing Eirika and her party to let them pass to Caer Pelyn and Jehanna. Valter ends up winning the duel, killing the other general, and having his and Glen's sentries go after Eirika. Valter then brought Glen's mangled corpse back to Castle Grado to show his younger brother Cormag, then framed Eirika for his death, as well as giving morale for Cormag being the new Sunstone. Cormag then flew off to where Eirika and Princess L'Arachel of Rausten's forces were battling Aias and General Caellach the Tiger Eye's forces, accompanied by two Wyvern Rider sentries, but then joined Eirika after she persuaded him that she did not kill his brother. In Ephraim's route, Valter accused Selena of the same treason Duessel was accused of (failure to carry out orders), making Selena sail off to Grado as Valter places the Ranger Beran as commander of the forces at Bethroen, who fails and either dies or sails off in cowardice. According to a support conversation between Cormag and Duessel, Valter used to be an only somewhat more decent and still sane man (though he wasn't "a gentle lamb before" as Duessel puts it) until, having had his own lance broken in battle, when Duessel wasn't looking, he took a cursed lance owned by the Obsidian, which made him into the man he is now. Cormag then points out that a weapon is only as good or evil as the man who wields it. Valter also lusts after the beautiful and strongwilled Eirika, and one of his reasons to fight is his desire to capture her and make her his puppet bride; Riev points out, as he hears about it, that Valter is like an animal, not letting the human rules stop his darkest desires. Valter is last found at the assault on Jehanna Hall, and is killed by your group. If you make Eirika talk to him, he remarks on his lust for her, which she finds disgusting; if Ephraim does so, he will taunt Ephraim about his fighting skills and former loss; last, if you send out Cormag against him in Eirika's path, Cormag will laugh bitterly and confront him on the deal with Glen. In Creature Campaign, Valter is unlocked by beating the seventh floor of the Lagdou Ruins. Observations When Valter faces Seth, Seth uses his Steel Sword and misses. Then, Valter uses a Silver Lance to do 17 damage on Seth. It is noted that however you cheat, even though you have a 100% hit chance and Valter has 0% chance, Valter will hit you and Seth will miss, and take damage. When facing Glen, Valter uses a Killer Lance, making one regular attack that hits, while Glen, a Wyvern Lord, uses a Silver Sword and misses, just like Seth had. Valter then attacks a second time, this one being a critical, and kills Glen. When faced on Chapter 15, he uses a Spear and a Killer Lance, along with a droppable Fili Shield, accompanied by 5 Wyvern Riders and a Berserker with a droppable Devil Axe over the ruins of a destroyed village just to the southeast of Jehanna Hall. It is possible to steal Valter's Fili Shield. Stats Initial Stats |Wyvern Knight |Ice |13 |45 |19 |17 |17 |3 |13 |12 |11 |8 |Lance - S |Silver Lance Spear Fili Shield *'Skill': Pierce Growth Rates |80% |40% |55% |50% |15% |20% |20% Overall Valter's stats are not as high as the characters recruitable from the story, but he can still be a passable unit in Creature Campaign. However, his luck is very low, and his skill and speed stats are only average, so he might have problems hitting or dodging. Despite this, he has a good amount of HP to soak up a few enemy attacks, along with having a second Fili Shield to deflect arrows. So while he is not the best of characters, all he needs is a bit of attention towards that luck rating in order to help him with his weaknesses. Quotes Valter vs. Ephraim Valter: Hello again, Ephraim. I let you flee once, but this time, there's no escape. Ephraim: Escape? I'm not going anywhere. I came here for you. I came to defeat you. Valter: What's this? A scurrying little mouse that roars like a lion? Are you saying this time will be different than the last? Will you finally provide me with some entertainment? Ephraim: I'll do far more than that. I'll provide you with a messy end to your sorry life. Valter vs. Eirika Valter: Mmm...I've been waiting for you, Eirika! Eirika: Who are you? Valter: Have you forgotten? We met once at Castle Renais. No? Look closely, Eirika. Do you not remember the face of he who will master you? Eirika: Wha--!? Valter: Yes, resist. It's much more fun for me that way. Come, Eirika. I should like to tame you. Eirika: I am here on a mission. One that I swore to my brother I would fulfill. I will not be stopped by the likes of you! Valter vs. Cormag (Eirika's route) Valter: What now, Cormag? Have you betrayed your oaths and your emperor? Cormag: I have. I can no longer serve Grado. But I must know the truth, Valter, and you will tell me. You're the one who murdered my brother, aren't you? Valter: ...Hmph. No reason for lies, seeing as you're nothing but a traitor. You're right, Cormag! I was the one who cut your brother down. He was just like you, a weak, pitiful fool. Cormag: .....Ha... ha ha ha... Valter: Why do you laugh, dolt? Cormag: How can I not? I've dreamt of revenge, chased it for days... And now, it's here before me! Oh, Valter... Your death will be slow and agonizing. Valter vs. Cormag (Ephraim's route) Valter: Is that you, Cormag? Even you have turned your back on the emperor? Cormag: ... Valter: Don't tell me you stand there thinking you can beat me. You're not strong enough. You know this to be true. Cormag: ... Valter: If you swear fealty to Grado again, I may let you live. You don't want to die an oath breaker, do you? Well? Will you crawl before me and beg for forgiveness? Cormag: ...Yes, I have broken my vows, Valter. And yes, it may be I who falls when we tilt lances... But a dog like you will never see me crawl. Valter: Brave words from a traitor. Let's see if your lance is as sharp as your tongue. Death Quote Gallery File:ValterFE8.gif|Valter's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:TSSComic5.jpg|Valter as he appears in The Sacred Stones comic. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters